The Lion Kingdom Of Hearts 2
by LexsomStoneWarrior
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have a son, Roxas. Axel and Demyx are assigned to be his babysitters, but he easily escapes their care and meets a mysterious lion cub. What he and his parents do not know is that his new friend is the son of Xemnas - a banished follower of the now dead Xehanort who plans to raise his son to overthrow the Lion King. FIRST STORY, RATED T TO BE SAFE


**The Lion Kingdom of Hearts 2**

**by ~LexsomStoneWarrior**

Author's note; XD I really don't know where this came from. I just thought of it early this morning and had to write it out.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR the Lion King, but I'll let you know when I do.

Night.

The moon shone brilliantly across the dark Pridelands, illuminating the grassy plains that was slowly coming to life as more animals roused in the darkness.

And the spirit of life.

There was a stir amongst the land as all the animals, friends or foes, moved towards the large rocks jutting out proudly amongst the flatter lands surrounding them.

Pride Rock, home of Cloud, the lion king.

Calling,

All the animals chanted an ancient language long lost to most men as they marched towards their common destination.

A blond haired baboon gestured from atop the peak for all the animals to gather around, chanting in the same ancient language.

Wait

The moon waned as red streaked the sky, gold orange brilliance following the dawning of a new day, and maybe a new life.

There's no mountain too great.

Even the birds were flying from their perches and gazelles looking up from their grassy meals to travel towards the great Pride Rock.

Have faith.

The baboon stood on his perch on the peak of Pride Rock to greet the sun and the forming clouds, from which a face of the mighty old Lion King, Sora, looked down proudly.

He lives in you.

The wind flew freely past the baboon, ruffling his blond fur, and the aged baboon smiled at the touch.

He lives in me.

The baboon smiled one last time up at the face in the sky, turning his attention back to the crowds.

He watches over everything we see.

Large scores of animals were gathering now, crowding around the great Pride Rock.

Into the water,

The giraffes, in groups of twenty or forty, lowered their heads respectfully by the water hole nearby, the morning sun's rays already reflecting in the waters.

into the sea.

The zebras and the gazelles were following suit, kneeling on their front legs to bow respectfully.

In our reflection.

The sky was now a magnificent orange, the sun glowing gold in the early sky.

A colorful bird flew overhead, his great wings flapping mightily as he soared in the sky towards the rock itself.

He lives in you.

Two lions, the great king Cloud and his lovely lioness Tifa, stepped out to join the baboon on the peak, looking down royally at all the bowing animals of their kingdom.

The baboon embraced them, and it was shown that Tifa, the queen, was carrying a small cub.

The baboon took the sandy blond cub, smiling fondly down at the newest heir to the family.

Tifa turned her head to greet Xaldin, the royal eagle of their court, who bowed graciously, spreading his black and blue wings in respect.

The baboon stepped a little farther out onto the peak, presenting the baby cub to the gathered animals.

The animals cheered, birds squawking from the back of trumpeting elephants, the zebras, giraffes, and gazelles braying and pawing at the dirt.

Sora smiled down fondly at his son and his newborn grandchild, and Cloud smiled back up at his heavenly father.

The clouds parted, and the sun's rays poured out to rest upon the cub held aloft in the baboon's palms.

The cub was a sandy blond, with a pink nose and black circling it's ears.

It opened it's brilliant blue eyes, which sparkled and glowed like sapphires, and smiled at the sight of the Pridelands, it's tiny teeth showing.

The wind blew again, ruffling Cloud's spiky blond mane. Cloud turned to look at Tifa, who looked at him with her brown eyes happily.

He lives in you.

The cub looked curiously around the amassed animals, his short tail flicking back and forth, and he pawed at the passing wind that carried leaves and such.

He lives in me.

Even the baboon lowered it's head, not loosing it's grip on the cub, his fur ruffling in the wind.

He watches over everything we see.

The animals continued to cheer, the cheetahs roaring and the monkeys howling and jumping around in approval of their new heir, before beginning to bow once more.

Into the water, into the sea.

Birds flew overhead as gazelles and zebras splashed in the water, bucking and bowing.

In our reflections.

The baboon lowered the cub and turned back to Cloud and Tifa, holding the cub carefully while he smudged red juice onto it's forehead with one thumb.

The cub looked around, confused by his actions, and smiling happily when Tifa moved to nuzzle him affectionately.

He lives in you...

Meanwhile, a red haired meerkat and a large red bellied warthog watched fondly at the new family.

"Aw, Demyx, look at that little guy." The meerkat, Axel, sighed. "A chip off the old block, and you gotta know who's gonna raise him!"

"His parents?" The warthog, Demyx, asked.

"Ok, sure thing, technically." Axel waved him off. "But who's going to teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch!"

Axel easily slid down Demyx's snout, and let off a loud belch. "Or dig for grubs?"

He jumped off and strolled over the new family."I'm telling you, buddy, it's gonna be like old times. Just you, me, and the little guy!"

The baboon chuckled warmly, smiling at the new cub.

Roxas.

Ending Author's Note; XD I know, I know, Kieara's a girl, but there are few girls in the magical world of KH so I got stuck with Roxas.

The cast as of now;

Simba- **Cloud**

Nala- **Tifa**

Raifiki- **Vexen**

Kieara- **Roxas**

Zazu- **Xaldin**

Timone- **Axel**

Pumba- **Demyx**

Mufasa- **Sora**

**Reminder; This IS my first story, so Read and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


End file.
